


Rabbit Hole

by CassSarkisian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Fear, Mentions of addiction, Poetry, anxiety medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassSarkisian/pseuds/CassSarkisian
Summary: A poem I wrote when discussing Addiction with my church group.





	Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem about the fear of addiction, if that is something that will bother you, please do not read this.

I find myself terrified because my brain isn't pulled by a void

Yet I find myself drawn to these pills, to the quiet they provide

The quiet is so peaceful, for once my chemistry is balanced

But then I remember that it's another chemical that made me this way

This cocktail of drugs that is two parts peace and one part insanity

That too quiet, not quite enough noise insanity

Focused in on the thought that the pills were meant to quiet

Missing them almost, so I'm tempted to take more

To quiet these new thoughts, but that's just an illusion

A white rabbit masquerading as a pill that's meant to make me happy

But I find only makes me more afraid, leading me down this rabbit hole.


End file.
